Peashooter (PvZ: GW)
:For the Peashooter in other games, see Peashooter. The Peashooter is a playable plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare whose main weapon is the Pea Cannon. Peashooter serves as a front line assault, or a hit and run attacker, making them quite useful in many situations. Peashooters are easy to use, so they are recommended for beginner players. Peashooter is armed with a Chili Bean Bomb, which allow player to vanquish multiple zombies within the blast range. Peashooter can also perform a Hyper ability which increase its speed and its jump height. Peashooter also can root itself down, and transform into a Gatling Pea which can fire up to 100 peas, which deal a lot of damage. Even without these, Peashooter and its variants can be incredibly broken when put in the right hands. Its zombie rival is the Foot Soldier. Description Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. Variants *Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea *Law Pea *Berry Shooter *Plasma Pea Primary Weapon Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of Peashooter, which has ten ammo. Pea Cannon deals critical damage as 35 when the projectile lands a direct hit on the zombie, while it deals light splash damage as 10 if the projectile did not hit directly. The Pea Cannon's projectile speed is quite fast, making it good at close-mid range combats, and its reload speed is quite fast as well. *Fire rate: two peas per second *Reload time: 1.5 seconds *Ammo clip: 12 peas Abilities Weapon Upgrades Hyper Plant Food Grown from only the finest plant food, the Peashooter's reload time has now decreased. Extra Peas! A distant cousin sent more peas. What a nice cousin! Ammo capacity has increased. Super Pea Ammo These super peas are so super, they increase pea damage. Strategies Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Peashooters are important, due to their strong offense and abilities, which other classes do not have. Peashooter is capable of fighting waves of zombies singlhandedly; but Peashooter still needs support from other classes, especially fighting bosses in the fifth and tenth wave. Its Chili Beans are very powerful in Garden Ops, since it attracts multiple zombies near it before it explode. However, Zombie Heroes and Bosses are immune to Chili Bean Bomb attraction, but still take major damage if they are near it. The Hyper ability enables Peashooter to move quickly, allowing it to flee battle when health is critical, or reach certain locations quickly. It can also be used to jump on top of high places, where it will be a good view to attack the Zombies. Gatling ability gives Peashooter extra firepower, allowing it to vanquish strong zombies or bosses, but restricts the Peashooter's movement until it deactivates the ability. Team Vanquish Peashooter's biggest advantage is the Hyper ability. Hyper makes Peashooter move faster and jump higher, making it difficult to hit it. Hyper also allows Peashooter to get to higher ground, or catch up with fleeing opponents or fleeing away from battle. Hyper works extremely well with Pea Gatling and Chili Bean Bomb ability. Chili Bean Bomb with Hyper allow Peashooter to catch unexpected opponents. During Hyper, find a suitable location, and switch to Pea Gatling to dish out massive damage on your opponent. Gardens & Graveyards The Peashooter is the top priority to defending a Garden in Gardens & Graveyards. Peashooters can throw their Chili Bean Bomb into the Garden to blow up the bulk of the zombies. Using Hyper helps Peashooters get around the large map easily. Rooting and using the Pea Gatling can take down Teleporters in a matter of seconds, therefore giving the plant team the advantage. Peashooters should keep moving and never stop at all costs, and should watch out for the Engineer and its Sonic Grenade, as that can slow the peashooter down, making it an easy target. Peashooters should mainly take down any stray Foot Soldiers on roofs, or small groups of zombies. Gallery Pvz-plants.jpg|Promo art of Peashooter with Chomper and Sunflower. PEAABIL.png|Peashooter's abilities Videos Peashooter Variants Guide|Peashooter variants PvZ Garden Warfare Peashooter Breakdown|Gameplay Trivia *The Peashooter looks like a Repeater more than a Peashooter. *The Peashooter has pea pods for "hands" unless customized. *It is the only plant that cannot place any extra defenses as a special ability. (Sunflower: Heal Flower, Chomper: Spikeweed, and Cactus: Potato Mine and Tall-nut Battlement). *It always has its arms folded (unless it is using Pea Gatling). *It has the most variants out of all characters. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters Category:Peashooting Plants